Euphoria
by ThatGirl96
Summary: Dedicated to MyForbiddenDestiny : He doesn't know her. She doesn't know him. But though they were as different as night and day, god, oh god they were the same. So incredibly the same. And they had no idea the other existed.
1. LONGING

_Hey hey hey, so sorry about not updating anything! I'm currently in the middle of exams! So sorry!_

_Any way, __**this is dedicated to MyForbiddenDestiny. Go check out her one-shot 'Nostalgia', it is so beautiful.**_

_Was it the blue night  
Gone fragile  
__…_

_Was it the light ways  
So frightening  
Was it two wills  
On__e mirror holding us dearer now  
_

He wonders why there are stars. He wonders why something as alluring as stars show up at night. Why not day? Why does such incomparable beauty show up at night, when the world is dead, soundless, sightless, and lifeless? He thinks the man on the moon is laughing at him.

_And he curses his golden eyes for not seeing the man laugh._

For once he is thankful for the night; in the darkness no one can see his longing.

She wants day to end. Contrary to everybody's beliefs, she finds the liveliness of a waking world exhausting. She doesn't wan to be rushed into an explosion of sound and light from the moment her golden eyes opened, tearing her dreams open – they were so fragile, like spider webs, and she depended on them the same.

_And she smiles for everyone but herself._

For once she is happy for the day; in all the liveliness no one will notice her tears.

_Okay, so I will be continueing this… but later._


	2. CONTAINED

**Here y'all go.**

**+- +- +-**

He is blinded, deaf, numb. He is no betterthan a puppet, He is controlled, and laughed at. The people lift the curtain and the puppet dances, midnight hair falling to cover closed ochre eyes. Cruel laughter used to resonate through the room when he made a mistake. The laughter followed him into unconcousness, and took his dreams hostage, and laughed at him all the more. Such times were rare, when a mistake is found, he is taken in for fixing. Mistakes are not allowed.

_Sometimes he wonders whether he is crying, it seems more like a song._

He is glad the night is there to listen.

She is never really there. Her life was taken, but not in the literal sense – sometimes she wonders if that were better/ HSe watches everyones parents and greet them, and wonders what the kisses and hugs represent. She wonders why everyones parents faces look … nice. She wonders, whats that look in their eyes?What makes them different?

_Sometimes she wonders if anyone looks at her like that._

She is glad day is there to warm her from her chilled bones.


	3. IRONY

**Another chapter… But I really like this chapter .**

**V~*^**

He'll look up because he can't bear to look down and see everyone's bright faces. He'll look up to a darkening sky, and then hum made-up lullabies. He'll sing, smile, cry, dance, and dream with the night. He wonders if it's his friend. He's never had one before. But the nights the one that made his heart shriveled, black – incapable of anything happy. It's what put him in the damned black room, and what changed him. In a way, that's how he loves.

'_Cuz that's all he knows, he doesn't know any other love._

He is thankful for the night; he can look up while everyone laughs below.

She has what everyone wants. Little do they know that everything has a price, and she has aid for what she doesn't want. And she hates it. She hates the way everyone will look at her with envy, and she'll have to work to hold back the bitter reply, 'the feelings mutual.' She'll then listen to her pink headed friend and watch as she'll cling to her boyfriends arm, then slap him away. **Why?** Then the petit blonde will go under a tree, the sole console from the searing heat of the day –and she'll talk. She assumes she's talking to day, and her face flushes, her arms gesture extravagantly, and an odd look will pass through her eyes. She'll later cry – she doesn't know why – then she'll rest as the day sleeps. She curses the fact that she can't stay for the night – it's like a whole new world. And she can't stay for it – only the cursed day she talks to.

'_Cuz that's all she can do, she doesn't know any better._

She is thankful at least the day will listen.

**V~*^**

**I really like Nagi's part…I feel like I'm writing from the eyes of a child (Nagi) and the eyes of someone lost, and not really connected with the world ( Rima). It's fun X3**


	4. TRICKERY

**Kay, yes. Life is a female dog. I agree 100%**

**V~^**

He is given, something. He doesn't know what it is, but he isn't stupid, he did attend school. He knows it's useless: it's black and stretchy. One of _them _laughs and fills it with something from a metal canister, ties the end of it. It floats. It blends in with the room, just another black thing. Then they tie a black string, a ribbon to it. Then one of them smiled at his look of wonder. They began to leave, laughing all the more at him. He stared at it, and then cautiously reaches out for the ribbon. An idea begins to form. He hurriedly reaches for the piece of paper he had nicked from one of the tables he preformed at, and then he reached for a pen, something else he had nicked. He sits down, painstakingly writing, following the light of the moon outside his only window. The man on the moon leans forward, trying to find out what caused the sudden rush of energy from the puppet.

_The man on the moon fell from his throne. Curiosity killed the cat._

He is thankful for the night, no one can see the thing fly.

She sees something odd in the day, something black. A first she thinks it's an angel. It's a balloon. A balloon tumbling freely through the air currents, she realizes. Seized by a sudden impulse, she runs after it, pushing through crowds, jumping through traffic, rushing towards the black balloon. An intruder of the night in day- she's so inexplicably happy. She then notices – once she's pushed her blonde hair out of her face- a black ribbon attached to the balloon, attached to it, a piece of paper. The black balloon flies low, taunting her. She grabs the ribbon, and pulls the balloon to her. Slowly, she takes the ribbon and wraps it around her wrist, note still attached. She then wrenches the balloon from it, and watches it soar free from anything, free from anyone. She then finds her tree, her talking tree, and opens the note.

_She sits, and the world tunes in to listen._

She is thankful for the day; she can watch the balloon freely.

**V~^**

**Hmmm, last chapter was my favorite. Or the next chapter. It's called: **_**HOPE**_

**PS: I have no idea why all the chapter titles are capitals. **

**REVIEW AMIGOS.**


	5. HOPE

Okay, you guys are all probably really pissed at me. I apologise. I actually am sorry.

Tunes : REGRET by The GazettE

~ * ~ * ~

He notices something on the walls. Markings. Something other people have done. A story. He runs his fingers over the markings and he listens; he tells. He discovers that soon, so damn soon, he's leaving. People like him went. Soon, he will too. A puppet without strings, a marionette free to dance on his own. He laughs, a true laugh. He flings his head back, midnight locks streaming back to reveal open ochre eyes, the sun. For the first time in his life, he laughs.

_He is thankful for the night, no one can see him._

He is midnight, sun, and river.

She speaks, one name, then one word. Turning the paper over, she sees no more writing. Then frustrated, she makes to throw the paper down. Then something catches her eye. Frantically she leans down, deciphering it. She sees numbers, and made up words, But it feels important, so she tucks it in her pocket and walks home.

_She is thankful for the day, she can see all around._

She left Earth disappointed it didn't here it's story.

~ * ~ * ~ *

*For Nagi's line I actually wanted it to be : And streams rolled down his face, and Rima's to be : and unspoken thoughts linger . But that would have broken the pattern.

Here ya go~

Tunes : In my Arms by Plumb.


End file.
